


Luck's On My Side For Once

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Fusions kind of do their own thing because I needed more characters, Gem Egg Hell, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Ovipostion, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Stripper!Peridot, au as fuck, breast feeding, strap ons, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Jasper is a seven and a half month pregnant surrogate, for Pearl and Rose. Who gets dragged to a strip club by her roommate, Lapis. Peridot is a stripper who works there, with the worst pregnancy fetish ever.





	

Jasper let out an exhausted huff as she marched up the apartment stairs to the top floor, carrying a plastic bag of groceries. Normally this would be no challenge for her after years of working out at the gym, but as of late she had a growing problem that made tasks as mundane as going up stairs difficult. See, Jasper was a dear friend of Rose Quartz and Pearl who she had known since she was young. Rose Quartz and Pearl were married, and what do married folks do? Start families. Pearl and Rose were both heartbroken when it was revealed Pearl couldn't carry Rose's eggs. So being the ever so good friend she was, Jasper offered to be a surrogate for them. And now she was regretting every moment of it. She huffed again as she kept marching up the stairs, cursing Rose and Pearl under her breath as she did so, they owed her big time for this! Going up serval flights of stairs while seven and a half months pregnant was hell! Jasper stopped for a second, allowing herself a quick break in order to catch her breath. Okay, she could do this. Just two more flights of stairs and a little walk down the hall-

She could had cried. That damn flimsy plastic bag ripped, cartons of ice cream and jars of pickles tumbled down the flight of stairs. Thankfully nothing was broken, but that only meant she had to go back down and collect it all, on her swollen ankles. Frustrated, she let out a loud groan, not giving two shits if the residents of the apartment heard her. No pregnant gem should have to endure this! 

"Fuuuuck!" she groaned as a pair of footsteps rushed to the scene. 

"Late night cravings not going your way?" Lapis Lazuli teased with an evil little smirk on her blue face that Jasper was tempted to punch. Her roommate could be one obnoxious bitch sometimes.

"Just shut up and help me pick it up." Jasper growled sharper than any knife as she went back down the stairs to pick up her groceries.

"Sure thing, preggers." Lapis chuckled in an amused manner, joining Jasper in gathering up her items. 

"Lapis, I'm not in the mood." she warned through gritting teeth as she retrieved a jar of pickles. "My hormones are not on my side today, I leaked through my shirt at the mall, my ankles are so swollen I'm tempted to cut them off, and they were out of chocolate chip mint ice cream." her amber eyes glared at Lapis, showing she has no patience for the smaller gem's annoying antics. "So for once in your goddamn life, give me a fucking break!"

Lapis rolled her eyes as she picked up a carton of strawberry ice cream. "Whatever you say, preggo my eggo." she joked, getting another carton of ice cream. 

With the rest of the cartons and jars gathered up, the two gems eventually made their way to their apartment. It was a decent sized flat, just barely enough room for the two of them. But they made it work. Jasper sighed in relief as they put the groceries down on the kitchen table, she wasted no time pulling herself out a chair and sitting down.

"I am never getting pregnant again, ever!" Jasper complained, as Lapis rolled her eyes again. 

"I know, you only remind me like a million times a day." she huffed, fetching two bowls from the white cupboards. 

"Because it's hell! I haven't seen my feet in ages, they're still there, aren't they?" she asked while Lapis scooped up the ice cream and placed it into the bowls.

"Nope, they're gone. Rats ate them." 

"Fuck off, you try lugging around a nearly ten pound watermelon." she hissed through gritting teeth as Lapis handed Jasper her bowl of ice cream. "Seriously, how can Pearl's egg weigh that much?"

"Must take after Rose, quartzes like you and her are pretty big." she reminded, handing her a spoon and dug into her own bowl of ice cream. Jasper frowned and opened the jar of pickles and topped her ice cream with them. Lapis's face scrunched up in disgust as she watched her. "Stars, how can you eat that?"

"Cravings, they had taken over my entire diet." Jasper explained through a huff as she went about devouring the odd combination. 

"I can tell, honestly you wouldn't even touch half the shit you brought since you got pregnant." she explained, eating another spoonful of ice cream. "Candy bars, chips, ice cream, and you even got fucking white bread, not whole wheat." her laughter was really getting on Jasper's nerves.

"Look, like I said, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Jasper warned through a mouthful. 

Lapis let out a long and dreary sigh, her lips formed an overdramatic pout as she looked at Jasper. "Sheesh, I remember when you used to be fun."

Her eye twitched upon hearing that. Not fun anymore?! No way in hell Lapis was actually saying that! She was plenty fun, pregnant or not! "I'm still fun!" she argued.

"Jasper, the last time we went out to anywhere remotely fun was that time we went to a fast food joint, and some cranky old man spilled soda on himself." Lapis explained.

"I'm plenty fun!" Jasper yelled again. 

"Not really, you been an utter bore lately." Lapis mused with a wicked grin on her face as she picked at her nails. 

"I have not!" her brows buckled in frustration.

"Oh really?" Lapis inquired with a raise of her brow. "Well then, show me, let's go out to a strip joint!" she challenged boldly.

Regret instantly filled up her stomach. Go to a strip club at seven and a half months pregnant? Was Lapis crazy?! She couldn't drink booze, and barely had any space on her lap left for a lap dance. 

"I can't."

Lapis smirked at her response. "Why? You're too boring to go?"

"I don't have anything to wear, I can't go in strip club wearing sweats for fuck's sake!" she argued. 

"I'll buy you something to wear, now come on." Lapis urged and got out of her seat, dragging Jasper along.

"Bu-but my pickles and ice cream." she stuttered in dismay, watching her sweet and sour treat get farther and farther away from her. Honestly she been dreaming about that snack all day. 

"You can have more later, hurry up!"

Why was she cursed with such a pain in the ass roommate?

....

Peridot loomed over her cellphone, cigarette in her mouth and a glass of amber coloured whiskey on her vanity table. She removed the cigarette from her mouth briefly and blew a cloud of grey smoke into the air.

"You really should try to quit." Peridot rolled her eyes upon hearing the necessary comment from Rainbow Quartz. "Had you tried those nicotine patches? What about the gum?" of course that was fallowed by Rainbow Quartz's lips smacking as she loudly chewed a wad of gum. Ever since Rainbow quit smoking with the help of that gum, she was on every smoker's case now.

"I'll try it soon." Peridot grumbled through an annoyed little huff. She took another drag. This comment didn't sit well with Rainbow, the tall gem frowned as she kneeled next to Peridot. 

"Do you know how bad those things are for you?" she asked, chewing her gum like a cow on a farm. To retaliate against her unwanted comments, Peridot took out her cigarette and blew some smoke directly into Rainbow Quartz's face. She coughed and got up, glaring daggers at Peridot. "Real mature." 

Peridot gave her the brattiest smirk ever. "Thanks, I aim to please." she chuckled and returned to looking back at her phone. But unfortunately that was not the last of Rainbow's annoying tactics. The quartz swiped the phone from her hands. "Hey! Give it back!" Peridot shouted, leaping to her feet. 

Rainbow gave her a sassy smirked s she held the phone just out of her reach. Peridot gritted her teeth as she attempted to jump and retrieve her phone, no use. It was times like this she hated being so damn short compared to everyone else. 

"You spend waaaay too much time on this thing." she stated. "You gotta get out and socialize face to face, it ain't healthy to be on this thing all day. What do you even do on this anyway?"

"Nothing, now give it back, NOW!" Peridot hissed, still jumping to get her phone back.

"She looks at pregnancy porn, that's what." Garnet stated loudly, applying a coat of lipgloss to her lips. 

"I-I do not!" Peridot could feel her face turn dark with blushing embarrassment. "Give back my phone!"

"Seriously?" Rainbow stuck her tongue out. "No wonder you're single."

"Fuck off!" she huffed and finally snatched her phone away from Rainbow Quartz at last. 

"So what, you chase after pregnant gems?" she teased.

"Don't you have some customers to give lap dances to or something?" Peridot spat and tucked her phone away. 

"Oh whatever." Rainbow laughed. "You sick pervert.

Peridot scowled and returned to her seat. "Really, I'm the sick pervert and not the customers?"

"The customers aren't asking me to wear a damn pregnancy bump!" Rainbow teased. 

Peridot was about to shout some vulgar names at Rainbow Quartz, but the owner of the strip club, Malachite entered in the dressing room.

"Enough chit chat, I ain't paying you to talk!" Malachite hissed. "Quit the gossip, it doesn't take forever to throw on some makeup and wax!" she hollered.

Peridot let out a huff as she and the other gems got up walked out of the dressing room. She really hated Rainbow and Garnet now, they would pay.

....

"I fucking hate you Lapis." Jasper snarled, her hands curling into fists. 

"Hey, I got you something to wear didn't I?" Lapis scoffed as she parked the car.

Jasper gritted her teeth, the outfit Lapis got her was far from what any pregnant gem should wear. A very short cheetah print dress, complete with a deep-v neckline that showed off the cleavage she has gained from making breastmilk. 

"I look awful!" she whined as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"You look fun, now come on. Let's get a drink." Lapis urged. "We're get you a virgin cocktail or something."

"Fuck you." Jasper grumbled as she got out of the car. "This dress is giving me the world's worst wedgie!"

"You're the one who refuses to stop wearing thongs." she huffed.

"I hate panty lines!" Jasper snarled. "Almost as much as I hate you and these heels!"

"Gee, is your g-string shoved that deep into your ass?" Lapis rolled her eyes. "Look, just let me get a few drinks in me and some lap dances, then we can go home." 

Jasper scowled. "Fine, fine, just make it quick." 

Lapis grinned, typical of her. Lapis always been passionate about two things above all else, booze and boobs. Not that Jasper could blame her, but booze was strictly a big fat no while pregnant. Once inside, the club's music blared loudly, it reeked of cigarette smoke, weed, and alcohol. It was just a headache waiting to happen, Jasper knew it. Lapis dragged her over to the bar area and sat on the bar stool. Jasper was slightly relief to be off her feet, why did Lapis force her in such god awful shoes? Lapis checked out the bartender, a short and chubby gem who's name tag read 'Amethyst'.

"What can I get for you two?" Amethyst asked, ironically checking out Lapis as well, Jasper could only roll her eyes. Ugh, seriously? They better get a fucking hotel room and not fuck around in the apartment.

"Two long Island ice teas, please." Lapis ordered as Jasper furrowed her brow in frustration.

"Hello? Earth to Lapis Lazuli, your roommate is goddamn seven and a half months pregnant here?" Jasper remained with a hiss and gritting teeth.

Lapis rolled her eyes and snickered. "Who said I was ordering for you?" Jasper swore she was gonna punch the shit out of Lapis soon, pregnant or not. "I'm ordering for me and this charming bartender." 

"Charming eh?" Amethyst laughed. "Haven't been called that since..." she paused and pursed her plump lips out as she thought. "Fuck, I haven't been called that." she gave another hearty laugh. "You got a name, sweet cheeks?"

"Lazuli, Lapis Lazuli." she purred. 

"I get off work in an hour." Amethyst mused with a saucy little glint in her eyes. "Your place or mine?" 

Oh fucking hell.

"Mine of course." Lapis replied. 

Yup, she was gonna have to stay at a cheap and dirty motel. 

Amethyst's glanced at Jasper and smirked. "And what can I get for your friend preggers?" 

"I'm good, thanks." Jasper said through a smile as fake as plastic. "I'm going to check out the strippers." she huffed and turned in her feet to leave.

She couldn't have booze, but at least Jasper could enjoy boobs.

....

The excited cheers of the crowd soon overpowered the music, but hardly anyone seemed to care. Peridot wrapped her hands around the silver pole, clad in a black leather thong, matching strapless bra-like top, and of course her favourite part of this getup, the real leather boots that went up to her knee. Peridot fancied them greatly, they made her feel powerful and in charge. Her hips swung from side to side slowly, the crowd's eyes fallowed her hip's motion. With the same smile she plastered on her face every night, she bought her hands to the hooks of her top and let it fall to the ground. The crowd went wild and bills were falling onto the stage like a blizzard.

So far so good, Peridot's been working on her upper body strength at the not so subtle request of Malachite. So hopefully she could pull this next part off with ease. Taking a discreet deep breath, Peridot wrapped her hands around the pole and swung herself around. The crowd cheering her on like a bunch of college kids at a football match. Okay, now for the tricky stuff. With a graceful movement, Peridot brought her body across the pole and into air, and held on with one hand. The cheering grew louder and money was being thrown onto the stage like no tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel proud, Malachite told her to step up her game, and she did. Maybe things were going her-

And that's when SHE caught her eye.

It was like all like a dream come true, there she was. Tight dress, tall, and a quartz! Just her type! Peridot couldn't help but check her out, perhaps she looked a little too long. Next thing Peridot knew she lost her grip and fell hard on the stage and ended up rolling off the stage and onto the floor. FUCK! Oh stars, she was gonna feel that in the morning...

"Shit, you okay?" 

Oh stars, she was even cuter up close. 

"Uhhh...." Oh come on, say something you clod! "Hi?" Yup, she was an utter clod. Making a fool of herself in front of such a cute quartz.

The quartz raised an eyebrow in bewilderment as she offered Peridot her hand to help her up.

"Er...hi?" she repeated back.

"Are you okay?!" Garnet rushed over, thrusting her black top back at her to cover up.

"Ye-yeah." Peridot stuttered as she brushed some of the dirt off her, then took her top, slipping it back on to cover her breasts.

"That was a nasty fall, you sure you're alright?" the quartz inquired, as she looked her up and down. Maybe for bruises? Or what if she was checking her out?! Was she?! "Can we get her any ice?"

"The bar might have some." Garnet suggested and glanced at Peridot. "Go home." she ordered.

"Bu-bu-but Malachite-"

"Let me handle her." Garnet reassured and adjusted her shades. "You just go get yourself cleaned up and get a nice long rest." 

"I'll make sure she gets home safely." the expectant gem replied.

Peridot felt her heart beat as strong as a jackhammer. A pregnant quartz happened to come to the very same strip club she worked at, dressed like a sex goddess, and was going to take care of her? Peridot could had sang or done a happy dance. Karma was on her side for once, this was a dream come true! Could this get any better?!

"Hey, you listening?" the quartz's voice broke her out of her train of thought. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Peridot cursed herself. Of course she would ask for her name! She did posses one after all!

"Yeah, you're name."

"Peridot." Yes! she managed to tell the quartz her name without stuttering! Nailed it! 

"I'm Jasper."

....

She was kind of weird, the complete opposite to the feisty and confident gem on stage. But still, she was pretty cute. Though Jasper doubt she would getting laid anytime soon. Jasper watched as Peridot held a plastic bag of ice against a few bruises. They went through the bar area themselves since Lapis was currently doing body shots off of Amethyst, who seemed to have checked out of work early.

"You feel okay?" Jasper asked, wanting to break the awkward silence between them.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered.

Jasper nodded and took a moment to glance over at Amethyst and Lapis, immediately frowning as Lapis did another body shot off Amethyst the bartender.

"I got a feeling someone won't be getting a raise." Jasper teased with a roll of her eyes. 

"Nah, it's hard to find gems willing to put up with Malachite, the owner of this place." Peridot chuckled. "She always has a rod shoved up her ass." she then glanced at Jasper. "Umm, congrats by the way."

"Oh...umm." Stars, this was awkward. How was she gonna explain this to a cute stranger? "Thanks..." she started, so far so good. "But you see," she paused and glanced away. "The gemling isn't mine..." okay, that was out, now she had to explain. "I'm a surrogate for two friends of mine." There, she said it. It was out in the open.

Strangely enough that instantly brighten Peridot's mood, her face broke into a broad grin.

"Really?!" Peridot piped up. "That's great!"

Okay, that was weird...but still cute as hell. 

"Glad you're enjoying my fertility, it's hell." Jasper huffed. "I feel like a balloon." 

"N-no, you look great." Peridot stuttered. "Seriously, you're glowing."

"Pretty sure it's the lighting in here." she chuckled. 

"Do you want a drink?" Peridot asked as she leapt from her seat. "Virgin of course, I sometimes help Amethyst around the bar when needed. My treat!"

She was thirsty, so a virgin cocktail would be nice. Even though it wouldn't compare to the strong taste of beer or whiskey. 

"A virgin piña colada, I suppose." Though it was just pineapple and coconut juice, but she couldn't afford to be dehydrated. 

Peridot nodded and immediately whipped up the drink, also getting herself a beer on tap. 

"So, what made you offer to be a surrogate for your friends?" Peridot asked as she handed Jasper her drink.

"We were close, and they were so upset about it." she informed, taking a sip of her drink. "I hated seeing them like that, so I offered." a tired sigh escaped her mouth. "And I regret every moment of it. It's been seven and a half months of hell."

"A-at least it's almost over." Peridot chuckled.

"Are you alright? You seem really nervous." she stated and stirred her drink with her straw. "Is something wrong?"

Peridot choked on her beer, Jasper patted her back as she coughed over and over again until the coughing eased up.

"I-I'm fine." Peridot managed to choke out once the coughing came to a halt. "It's just..."

"Just what?" 

"Could I umm...feel your belly?"

....

Oh fuck, why did she have to request that?! She probably creeped the shit out of Jasper! Great, just great! She probably just ruined the chance of a lifetime. How often does she get the chance to talk to a gem who's just her type? She ruined everything didn't she? Why can't things just go her wa-

"Sure."

Did she hear that right? Did Jasper say yes? 

"Really?" Peridot asked as Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, seriously thanks for asking first. I had so many people just come up and touch, and don't get me started on this one lady at the grocery store." she complained. 

"R-right." Oh stars, this was better than she could had ever imagine. Okay, okay, she had to play it cool, stay calm and collected. Carefully she brought her two hands to the sides of Jasper's middle, feeling the rounded curve ever so gently. Peridot's eyes lit up in surprise as she felt the fluid movement of the large egg shifting. "Holy shit..." 

"Yup, active as hell." Jasper chuckled as Peridot slowly removed her hands. "Pearl and Rose are gonna have one hell of a sporty kid."

"Are those the friends you were talking about?" Peridot inquired.

"Yup, and they owe me big time after this."

Peridot chuckled along with her and sipped her beer. Damn, this was going pretty well. Not to bad so far...but fuck, where to go from here? She wasn't Amethyst who could pick up a cute gem fast and with ease. Okay, what would Amethyst do in her position? Wait...that's it! Just act like Amethyst! She have to be cool, funny, seductive, and suave. She could do that! 

Taking a large swing of beer for extra confidence, she leaned back and placed one elbow on the bar, only to slip and once again fall on the floor with a loud 'thump!' 

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" Jasper asked.

Peridot let out a groan as she looked up at Jasper. "Uhh... Your place or mine?" Yup, she blew it.

"Excuse me?" Oh stars, she really did fuck up didn't she? "Are you... flirting with me?"

Peridot covered her blushing face, if Rainbow Quartz, Garnet, or Amethyst saw her like this she would never hear the end of it. "I-I'm sooooo sorry!" she choked out.

Instead of being met with a confuse statement or one of disgust, she was met by a simple little amused laugh.

"You dork." Jasper laughed and shook her head, grinning.

Jasper was laughing? Laughing was good, right? Fuck, this never happened in any of the fanfiction she commissioned. 

"I'm a dork?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yup." Jasper nodded and wiped a tear out of her eye. "Luckily for you, I love dorks." 

"You do?" Wow, this really was her lucky day.

"Yeah, so you didn't answer my question." Jasper took a quick sip of her drink. "Are you actually hitting on me and trying to hook up with me, while I'm seven and a half months pregnant?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

....

As soon as Peridot unlocked her apartment, Jasper immediately barged her way in and kicked off her heels.

"Oh stars I can feel my feet again." she announced in pure joy. One might had mistaken her for winning a million dollars. Peridot couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Were the heels really that bad?" Peridot's question is met with a pair of glaring amber eyes and a frown.

"You have no fucking idea." Without so much of a warning Jasper began to pull her printed dress off of herself, then threw it on the floor harshly. "Sorry for not putting on a show, but I'm dying to get out of that thing, can't believe Lapis talked me into wearing that."

Peridot could practically feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. There stood Jasper, clad in only a black thong and a matching black bra, sporting a beautiful baby bump under the dim lighting of the apartment. Oh stars, this is a dream come true!

"Tha-that's fine." Peridot stuttered out, deciding to strip as well.

"So, where's the bedroom? My sex hormones are working in overdrive." Jasper laughed. "Sorry if all this pregnancy talk is weirding you out."

"N-not at all." she reassured. "The bedroom is the second door on your right." she informed, letting Jasper take the lead. 

The quartz opened the door and plopped herself on the bed. "I'm gonna have to lie down for this, else by back is just gonna give more hell than usual. You okay with that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, are yo-you sure you're up for this?" 

"Definitely, I need this so badly." Jasper replied, unhooking the clasps of her bra, revealing her milk filled breasts. 

"Well then, just lie down and don't worry your pretty little head one bit." her mouth formed a cocky and confident grin. "I'll take good care of you." she purred, as Jasper chuckled and laid down.

Peridot felt like her heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating, this night was a miracle! She was hooking up with a cute pregnant quartz, this was perfect! She kissed the middle of Jasper's forehead, meeting the salty taste of her skin, she began to kiss lower. Meeting the cold feeling of her gemstone, the softness of Jasper's plump lips, Peridot was taking it all in. Every curve, taste, feel, and smell of Jasper she wanted to remember. It wasn't until she reached her breast a new surprise came along. Peridot's lips gently brushed against Jasper's tender and sensitive breasts, it was then Peridot paused. Feeling something wet on her lower lip, she licked her bottom lip, noticing whatever it was tasted rather creamy, and dare to say even nutty.

Her eyes soon glanced at Jasper, she noticed little droplets of milk leaking from her breasts. Peridot felt her cheeks darken with blush. Fuck, that was actually kind of hot... But what should she say to Jasper?! 

"Peri, is something wrong?" Jasper asked, blissfully unaware of the situation.

Peridot gulped nervously, oh shit...she didn't want to ruin the moment, but Jasper had the right to know.

"Hmmm...Jasper, you're kind of leaking?" she nervously replied.

The quartz's eyes popped open and immediately sat up, inspecting the droplets of milk.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jasper groaned. "Again?!" 

"I-It's al-alright!" Peridot managed to choke out. "It's...it's actually sort of you know..." she trailed off.

"You're into it?"

"Yeah..." Peridot confessed sheepishly. "Not gonna lie, it's turning me on."

Jasper glanced away awkwardly then back at her. "So...umm, do you wanna, you know...try it out?"

Her eyes widen at the statement? "You mean nurse?"

"I mean, the kid isn't mine...so no used letting it go to waste." those words were like music to Peridot's ears. This night kept getting better and better! 

"Of course!" she responded eagerly. 

Jasper smirked. "Eager aren't we?" she laughed and gestured to her chest, giving Peridot permission to start nursing.

Peridot licked her lips and brought her face to Jasper's chest. Now how should she go about this? Well, it was just nursing right? To put it bluntly all she had to do was suck some titties, but her experience in suckling breasts plentiful with milk was lacking. So in the end she decided to start out slow and gentle, for both her's and Jasper's sake. Slowly she brushed her tongue against Jasper's nipple, then again, and again, until a droplet of milk trickled downwards. Peridot licked at the droplet, getting the same creamy taste. Deciding to be bolder she finally latched on and started to suckle softly. Soon Jasper's sweet milk flowed into her mouth with each suckle.

Oh stars, this was so delicious! So creamy and sweet!

"How is it?" Jasper asked as Peridot briefly brought her mouth away to answer her. 

"It's fucking amazing!" she exclaimed loudly, unable to contain her joy. 

"Seriously?" she asked. "It actually tastes good?"

"Yeah, mind if I keep going?" Peridot asked, getting a nod of approval from Jasper.

She gave a big grin before she latched on again, suckling away. Each mouthful was utter heaven, so milky and creamy, she couldn't get enough of it! It was so addicting, as if a drug. 

"Try doing the other one, I wanna keep everything even." Jasper chuckled.

Peridot detached from the breast and licked a little smear of that milky goodness off from her lip. Not wanting even the smallest bit to go to waste.

"As you wish." Peridot replied and brought her mouth to the second breast. 

Once again she gently ran her tongue across the nipple a few times, coaxing the liquid out before she latched on. Still as sweet and delicious as before, Peridot couldn't get enough! Words could not describe how amazing this felt. The taste of Jasper's milk, the feeling of each mouthful traveling down her throat to her belly. She detached from the nipple, once again licking off the little smear of milk off from her bottom lip.

"Yummy." she stated which caused Jasper to laugh. "What? It's good."

"Stars, you are too cute." she laughed. 

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy!" Peridot argued with a cranky little pout. 

"Cuuuuute." Jasper teased in a sing song manner.

"Would a cute gem offer to fuck you with a strap on?" Peridot offered as Jasper smirked.

"I don't know, would you?"

To answer her question Peridot leapt off the bed and raced to her closet. Now, where was it? Originally it was a gag gift from Garnet, a expensive gag gift, so she wasn't so quick to throw it away. Peridot actually forgot she had this, she only just remembered she owned a strap on. After a bit of digging she managed to find the box it was in, not open and never used. 

Once she got the toy out of the box, she then slipped on the harness, adjusting the straps to fit properly around her hips and fumbling around with a bottle of lube and the dildo it came with, she was ready to go. Peridot stepped out of the closet, a cocky grin on her face as she looked at Jasper.

"I would." Peridot purred as Jasper grinned.

"Well, are you going to strut or are you gonna fuck me?" Jasper asked as she dragged her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. 

"I can do both." Peridot mused as she made her way over to the bed.

Jasper chuckled and got on her hands and knees, spreading her legs to reveal her wet core.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She smirked and carefully guided in the dildo into Jasper's slick core. "If you feel uncomfortable, just say the word and I'll stop."

"I'll be fine, now come on and hurry up." Jasper coaxed.

"Demanding aren't you?" Peridot teased.

"You would be demanding too if you were pregnant and horny." Jasper replied as she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

Peridot could only chuckle at the sarcastic charm that belong to Jasper. Yup, Jasper was definitely her type alright. She slowly rocked her hips in a steady pattern.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Good, don't stop." Jasper purred.

"As you wish." Demanding as always, but Peridot liked a gem who knows what she wants.

She rocked her hips faster and faster, thrusting into Jasper's core at a speedy pace. The small moan Jasper emitted was like music to her ears, not even the world's most heavenly melody could surpass the sound of Jasper's moans of pleasure. It was like a concert just for her. 

"Harder." Jasper ordered, gripping the sheets of the bed. 

Peridot smiled slyly and thrusted at a much faster and harder pace, just as Jasper ordered.

"How's that, princess?" she teased.

"For your sake I'm gonna p-pretend you didn't just call me that!" Jasper managed to say throughout her moans. "Oh fuck yes!" she cried.

Stars, she was a vocal one, wasn't she? Peridot couldn't help but find it even more adorable. She should definitely attempt to give Jasper her number after this, it would be such a shame to make this a one time thing. Jasper was charming, in a blunt kind of way as most quartzes were. Pregnant or not, Peridot definitely felt an attraction to her. Jasper looked so gorgeous like this, on her hands and knees, pregnant, begging her to go harder and faster. Peridot couldn't help but take some pride and joy in this, she would have bragging rights for weeks after this! Especially if Jasper accepted her number and maybe a dinner date.

The real star of the show, was when she came. Each cry from Jasper was loud, long, and powerful. Peridot silently hoped her neighbours weren't home now, the last thing she wanted was them ruining this wonderful night for her. 

"Someone's vocal." Peridot mused, unable to help herself with that little tease, even better that Jasper couldn't reply from all the noise she was unable to stop making.

Soon her cries creased, they were soon replaced with panting as Peridot withdrew her strap on, allowing Jasper to slowly plop down on her side.

"How was it?" Peridot asked, freeing herself of the harness and tossing it aside. "You alright?"

"Fuck..." Jasper panted, a trickle of sweat traveling down her forehead. "You...have no idea how much I needed that."

"Always happy to help." Peridot chuckled, crawling up next to her, moving her bangs out of her face and cuddling up next to her. "You know, you're pretty sexy while pregnant."

....

Jasper, without a doubt, felt the best ever now ever since she gotten pregnant. She left Peridot's apartment the next morning with Peridot's number. She entered her own apartment with a confident stride, being greeted by a hungover Lapis Lazuli.

"Morning, sunshine." Jasper greeted in an overly cheery tone, completed with an equally obnoxious big happy grin. 

"Ugh, don't speak...head feels like it's gonna explode." Lapis muttered bitterly, sprawled out on the couch.

"I take it your hook up with Amethyst didn't go well?" Jasper inquired.

"I drank too much and threw up on her in the middle of sex." she groaned, covering her face. "I'm never drinking again...."

"You said that last time."

"This time I mean it." 

Jasper chuckled and rolled her eyes, going over to the fridge to fix herself another bowl of pickles and ice cream, whistling happily as she did so.

"You're oddly cheery this morning." Lapis commented.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but guess who hooked up with a stripper last night." Jasper grinned and took out the scrap of paper that had Peridot's number written on it. "And got her number."

"No fucking way! If I didn't feel like the world's biggest piece of shit, I would give you a high five." Lapis laughed before groaning again. "So just...you know, pretend I gave you one."


End file.
